


The Littlest Thing

by KazunaRei



Series: A Series of Things [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, How do puns?, M/M, Reizumi has an asking problem, Reizumi is shy, Sans is patient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazunaRei/pseuds/KazunaRei
Summary: Reizumi wants and Sans is willing to give. The human just needed to ask is all.





	The Littlest Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Help me I'm doing it again.

Reizumi wanted something. What Sans wasn’t sure but he wanted it badly. 

Yet he hadn’t asked for it. 

Reizumi had something of a problem when it came to asking for things. Usually he’d get what he wanted on his own but if he needed help Reizumi had a awful habit of fretting over asking. Like right now. Reizumi was fretting. 

Sans cracked an eye socket open spying the human standing in the hall swaying in place brown eyes glazed as he stared at nothing and thought. His hands clenched curling and uncurling at his sides occasionally gripping the edge of his shirt. 

Sans closed his eye. It’s been almost a week since Reizumi started acting that way he’d be asking soon the skeleton was sure, that fact he hadn’t stop fretting showed what he wanted was important in his eyes. Sans only wondered what it was. 

He heard Reizumi shuffled towards him and stop. “ . . . Sans?” He opened his eye sockets catching Reizumi’s eyes before his gaze darted away to some point over his skull. Reizumi linked his fingers together clenching them tight. “Can I mm ask for a favor?” He squeaked out and winced at the sound of his voice. 

Sans sat up nodding. “what’s up?” Reizumi hesitated eyes flicking everywhere red blooming on his cheeks. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he found his voice. 

“I want- can I- is it okay if I kiss you?” His voice trailed off into a near whisper eyes now firmly stuck on his hands. 

The instinctive response of how was about to pass his teeth before he forced it back. It took Reizumi a week to work up the courage to ask he wasn’t gonna ruin it. Instead Sans let his grin grow wide. “sure.” 

Reizumi jerked in surprise eyes shooting up staring wide-eyed. “Really?!” 

“yeah. you want to right?” The human ducked his head dark hair slid forward around his glasses cheeks turning redder. 

“Mm.” He hummed softly. 

Honestly his human was so cute some days. Sans thought fond. They’ve been ‘dating’ lightly for about a month thereabouts; the most they’ve done was cuddle together and maybe bump faces, or at least Reizumi bumped their faces together. He liked the feel of Sans’ bone against his skin. This would be their first kiss. 

Sans tilted his skull grin softening into a smile. “well?” 

“Oh,” Reizumi blinked at him and blushed more hands dropping to his sides. Sans wondered dimly how he could stand the heat flooding his face at the moment. But then again it was easy to make him flustered sometimes. He may have gotten use to it. Reizumi shuffled over sinking onto the couch next to him body half turned towards him. He was staring at a point somewhere in the middle of his ribcage still flushed. 

Sans wondered if he was gonna have to make the first move but Reizumi’s head lifted eyes darting up then down and up again meeting the lights of his eyes holding steady before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to his teeth with the lightest pressure. 

Reizumi’s lips were warm and slightly chapped. It was the first thing Sans noted before he pressed back. Reizumi made a quiet sound breath puffing out over his teeth then pulled away blinking. “Your teeth are smooth.” 

“and your lips are rough.” Sans retorted faintly amused. The dark-haired human immediately sucked his lips into his mouth. 

“Oh uh sorry.” Reizumi ducked his head again. Sans gently cupped his chin lifting his head meeting his eyes once more. 

“don’t worry about it.” He said smiling. “so are you satisfied or do you want another kiss?” 

“Ah another one please. And thank you, for putting up with me.” Reizumi’s lips curved into a tiny smile.

Sans grinned back. “heh it’s snow problem.” Reizumi snorted softly eyes lighting up. “by the way why did you take so long to ask for a kiss?” 

“I uh thought you might not have wanted to. Cause y’know no lips.” He shrugged eyes drifting to the side. 

“apple you’re glad you asked huh?” Sans grin grew wide as Reizumi chortled leaning forward. 

“Hahaha oh my god!” He chuckled tipping his head. His human really was cute. Sans thought again capturing Reizumi’s lips in another kiss relishing the squeak he uttered. 

If he ever wanted something Sans was willing to get it for him. Provided it was reasonable of course. 

Kisses were definitely reasonable.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna say something here but I forgot. xp I dunno.


End file.
